Repair
by Amaherst
Summary: Harry. Mrs Weasley. Ginny. And a road to repair. HPXGW RWXHG


Harry sighed as he looked out of the bedroom window at the wilderness which was flowing beautifully in the June breeze only visible by the light of the new moon. His mind wandered to Ron and Hermione who was currently in Australia trying to find Hermione's parents to lift the memory enchantment Hermione had inflicted to her parents in order to protect both her parents and the trio last summer.

Of course Harry had offered to go along with her, but Hermione insisted that he should stay in England to assist the Ministry with finding the remaining death eaters and to help the Weasley's. She had attempted to make Ron stay too but Ron had managed to convince her to allow him to come much to his own amusement.

Harry dropped onto Ron's bed. There hadn't been a need to set up a camp bed with only one person using the bedroom. He really wished Hermione would have let him go with her and Ron, at least then his mind would be distracted and he would have a goal to be completed. His only purpose in life he had had was done. His destiny fulfilled, so what else was there? To live in guilt over so many deaths caused on his behalf and to feel like a burden to the Weasley's had so far been a life he didn't like so much.

He had planned to go and live in Grimmauld Place; after all he did own the house thanks to his late Godfather Sirius Black. Mrs Weasley, however, wouldn't hear of it and refused to let him go and live there especially as the only company was Kreacher the house elf.

Harry couldn't express to any of them that he would have preferred to live there alone, and perhaps miserable. He hadn't been able to look any of the Weasley's in the eye since the passing of Fred. He suspected Hermione knew this but still refused to let him go. He often wondered why he had such bossy women in his life.

Harry looked up as the door began to open slowly and quietly. He was surprised to see Mrs Weasley and evidently she was surprised to see him awake especially as it was nearing one am.

"I didn't expect you to be awake, Harry dear. I just came in to check on you," She smiled sadly which Harry returned.

Mrs Weasley sat next to Harry on Ron's bed. "May I ask why you are still awake?"

Harry shrugged avoiding her eyes. "I don't sleep a lot these days Mrs Weasley,"

"Harry dear I must ask if any of us have done something to offend you?"

Harry looked appalled. "No, of course you haven't!"

"Then, my child, why do you hardly talk to us or even look at us?" She asked, hurt unmistakably thick in her voice.

Harry couldn't fight it anymore, he bowed his head and his shoulders began to shake as he cried. Mrs Weasley calmly took him into her arms and adjusted him so he was sobbing into her shoulder and as she rubbed his back she sighed for the boy hero.

No one had let him just cry for his losses. He had been expected to play the hero and comfort everyone else. He was human and he had loss more in his life than anyone else had. Her heart often cried out for the boy when she saw him summer after summer wasting away at the muggle's, his shoulders heavy and dragging from the weight he was lumbered with and his eyes dulling from each year as the darkness had begun to sink back into the world.

He may have acted as though he could handle this emotionally but he had never been given the chance to be a child and be carefree. So she let him cry. She let him cry for his parents, for his friends and for his lost childhood that he would never be able to get back.

Eventually his sobs subsided and Mrs Weasley loosened her arms around him. He was no longer sobbing but tears still flowed silently. She turned her face to look him in the eyes and found him dodging hers.

"I just feel so guilty all the time. I caused Fred to die. I caused Remus and Tonks to die, and so, so many more. If I'd have just gone and gave myself up from the start, none of it would have happened!"

"Harry, all of us went to Hogwarts knowing we might not leave Hogwarts alive. None of us expected to come out of the war complete and whole. We hoped, of course, we hoped. But it was never going to happen. This family would have lost so much more if Ron hadn't chosen to sit with you seven years ago on the train. You saved three of us, we're very lucky,"

Harry started to protest only for Mrs Weasley to shut him up again.

"If I told everyone later this morning that you was blaming yourself for the deaths in the Battle of Hogwarts, do you realise they would all be angry? We love you Harry, if we blamed you, you would not be living here. At least now I know whats has been bothering you!"

She smiled warmly at him, tears now leaking from her own eyes.

Both Harry and Mrs Weasley looked up as the door opened to reveal the youngest Weasley sibling.

"There you are Mum; Dad didn't know where you were when I went into your bedroom,"

"Is there a problem honey?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Ginny shook her head and looked at Harry; tears still flowing from his emerald eyes. And back at her Mum who was also crying silently too. She smiled sadly and joined her Mother and Ex-Boyfriend on the bed where Ginny succumbed to tears herself.

They spent the next hour talking about those that they had lost before and in the war. Ginny had playfully smacked Harry when Mrs Weasley told her daughter of Harry's guilt.

Ginny had then gone into a rant saying how the Weasley's owed Harry so much, to which Mrs Weasley gave Harry a 'I-told-you-so' smile, and by mistake she mentioned the relationship she and Harry had had during her fifth and Harry's sixth year.

"You two dated?" Mrs Weasley asked who was shocked she had missed the tell tale signs.

Harry nodded. "I had to end it though last summer before leaving to do the mission Dumbledore set for me. I couldn't loose Ginny if Voldemort found out how much I loved her,"

Mrs Weasley's eyes shone with tears as she nodded furiously. "You really are the most selfless man I have ever met Harry dear,"

She looked over at Ginny who was staring at Harry with a slight smile on her face and Mrs Weasley couldn't help but happily notice that Harry had his hand over Ginny's.

"I think its time I went to bed and leave you two alone, I believe you two may have some things to talk about," She said smiling at the two and placing her hand over the Harry's and Ginny's hands.

Harry watched the aging woman that he had come to love as a mother leave the room in the hopes that her daughter and he would rekindle their relationship. If he was honest with himself, he wanted her back but he could never expect Ginny to want him back after he'd hurt her.

"I like how my Mother thinks" Ginny laughed after a few minute's of silence.

Harry cocked his eyebrow confused. "What?"

"She obviously wants us to be together, and really there's only one thing stopping us," Ginny told him sounding impatient.

Harry still continued to look confused. The red-haired fiery girl rolled her eyes and smashed her lips into his. Harry by this point lost control and began kissing her back just as furiously and passionately as she was kissing him. He had one hand on the small of her back and the other in her hair. He was inhaling her flowery scent, he was pulling her onto of him and he was in ecstasy.

They pulled apart with bruised and red puffy lips and huge smiles on their faces.

"I think you enjoyed that Mr Potter!" Ginny said teasingly, not moving from atop of him.

"I think you did too," He replied wrapping his arms around her.

Ginny nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

Mrs Weasley returned to the room a few hours later to wake Harry and tell him that breakfast was ready. She got the surprise of her life when she saw her daughter lying on top of Harry sleeping peacefully with Harry's arms around her protectively.

She turned to make her leave when a whimper reached her ears. She turned back round to see Ginny's face, which only moments before had a small smile etched onto it, screwed up in fear.

Mrs Weasley watched as her daughter attempted to thrash about as she endured her nightmare.

Harry's eyes had snapped open as he was alerted to Ginny's distress. He looked at her with a small frown on his face before he started whispering words of comfort into her ear and tightening his grip on her.

Mrs Weasley was pleasantly surprised to see her daughter's face relax with Harry's voice soothing her back into pleasant dreams. Harry's eyes shut again but his fingers stroked Ginny's cheek and Mrs Weasley could hear him muttering incoherent words into Ginny's ear.

"I love you Ginny, so much," He said more loudly that he had spoken earlier.

Tears began to fall happily from Mrs Weasley's eyes. And it's all she could do to not sob loudly.

She watched as Ginny snuggled her face into Harry's chest and smiled.

"I love you too Harry,"

Mrs Weasley had to remove herself from the room or else she would have made her presence known as tears fell happily and loudly. And she just couldn't help but imagine the patter of baby feet running happily across the Burrow's floors.


End file.
